Daughter of a Goddess
by RandomStories101
Summary: There's a new kid in school... he's a little different... what could happen.. find out ;) [RATED T, JUST IN CASE] Percabeth ! :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm 16 years old and I'm a demigod. Daughter of Athena, the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. That sounds pretty weird, doesn't it? Half _god, _half _human_. It's not as bad or as good as you may think it is. It has its advantages and its disadvantages.

But being a demigod doesn't help with starting Sophomore year (**A/N: That's 10****th**** grade for those who don't know**) tomorrow. I was hoping to go through the day and come home to relax, since the first day is a Friday, boy was I wrong.

"_ER ER ER ER ER" _

My alarm has to be the most annoying thing ever, but hey, it gets me awake in the morning. I finally pulled the covers from over my head and sat up.

"Annie! Time to wake up! Schoooooooooool Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime" My dad yelled from down the hall. He was always excited when school started, because I get out of the house more. I'm not really the kind of person to hang out with friends.

I finally got out of bed took a shower, and blow dried my hair, and let it fall in it's wavy blonde curls. I pulled on black skinny jeans, my combat boots, and a tight black tank top with a baggy off the shoulder, stormy gray long tee, that matched my eyes. The only make up I feel I need is some mascara, other wise I'm not too concerned with how I look.

I grabbed my back pack and headed down stairs.

"I made breakfast but it looks like you don't have enough time.." my dad said a little disappointed.

I grabbed a piece of toast and ate it quickly "Sorry, I'll make up for it" I smiled at him. He's never going to learn, that I don't like breakfast on school days.

"I'll make dinner tonight!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

My high school is a block away, so I normally walk to school, except on rainy days, but today it was nice. Autumn has always been my favorite season, it's not too cold, and not too hot, perfect you know?

I finally stepped on school property and huffed. As much as I don't want to be here, I had to make it through today.

"It's Friday, remember" I whispered to myself.

I got to my locker, and spun my combination,

_6-32-19_

Stuffed my bag in there, and grabbed what I needed. As I was going to shut my locker, someone knocked into me and I was pushed into the wall, closing the locker, with everything _but _my hand.

"Sorry" the person muttered and walked away. Fantastic, what a good way to start off the day.

I walked down the hall and into my homeroom **(A/N: It's just a room you go to before all your classes, for announcements, important papers, ETC.) **and sat down in the back. Usually I was the first person in here so I decided to put my iPod on. _Dirty Little Secret _by _All- American Rejects _came on and I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my hand. I was so lost into the music, when someone tapped me on the shoulder and scared the hell out of me. I took out my head phones and looked up.

_Oh my Gods_ he was gorgeous.

"Sorry…" he looked at me sympathetically. "didn't mean to scare you.. I, uhm.. This is my first year here"

I smiled at him "It's alright, let me see your schedule" He smiled back,his green eyes sparkling, and he went into his bag to get the paper.

_Please let us have classes together. _

He handed me his schedule and I compared it to mine.

_Perseus Allen Jackson_

"Well, Perseus, we have every class together, except I have an extra class instead of gym" he reached out for his schedule I noticed a trident tattooed on his wrist. That's an odd tattoo to get…

"Call me Percy, and do you mind if I walk with you..?" he hesitated.

"I don't see why not"

"Okay, Annie" he said, removing the hood from his black, curly, fresh out of bed, hair (but a cute bed head). He obviously had glanced at my schedule.

I thought about what he just said for a second.. "Already with the nicknames?" I slightly laughed.

He just gave me a smirk and sat next to me.

Home room is about 30 minutes so I decided to draw more of my architectural designs. Maybe it'd distract me from Percy..

I started drawing, and it started out just a square, but as I got more detailed, it was the front side of a house. I drew it with bricks from the ground to the middle of the house, I gave it a big bay window, with a dark mahogany door to go next to it..

"Wow" I heard Percy say next to my ear. I turned and we were face to face, a little awkward… I arched my eye brow and he continued "That looks amazing" He smirked, I swear my heart stopped.

_He can't smile like that when he's so close._

I looked away quickly and muttered a thank you, and he backed away.

The bell rung and the rest of the day was just me showing Percy around to our classes, the lunch room, we parted when he went to gym and I went to my Architectural class and we met back again for our final glass, Geometry. All classes today were just, requirements for the class, about the teacher, and the course for the year, the usual.

When the final bell rang, Percy came to my locker, "Hey do you want to hang out later?" I almost dropped my books while I was putting them into my locker. Did he just ask me to hangout.. On the first day of meeting me..? "Uhm.. I. uh, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured we could just get to know each other ya know.." he rambled on, and looked at everything but me.

"Sure," I smiled. "but I promised my dad I'd make dinner, so not too late.."

He smirked back at me, and I grabbed my bag and shut my locker. "Let's go to the park up the street?" He suggested.

I nodded and we walked out the school doors.

_I wonder how this will play out…_

* * *

**THERE YOU GO GUYS!:)**

**My FIRST story that I might do chapters for, because I know I have to know what happened at the park...**

**'cause I am..._HINT HINT_.. I haven't written it yet.**

**hehehe:)**

**REVIEW! TEEELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, tell me what to add, what to get rid of!**

**Critiques are always accepted. _So are praises_ but, I'm not greedy..**

**Have an AMAZING day/night :)**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

We got to the park, only a few blocks from my house, and we sat on the swings.

"I can't believe I have homework on the first day" he complained.

I looked at him quizzically "Percy, it's only getting papers signed…"

"That's too much effort!" he half laughed, half whined.

I just smiled at him "I'm pretty sure it took more effort to walk here, than to hand your mom and dad papers."

"Just my mom" he corrected me. I immediately felt bad.. "but see I actually wanted to make the effort and walk here." he continued.

I looked over at him, but he was just looking and the sky line, and slowly kicking his feet. And we swung for and hour or two. While we swung he told me he wanted to join the swim team. Of course I told him I'd go to his meeting and competitions.

_I'd be crazy not to._

It started to get late so I told him we should head home. "I'll walk you home," he insisted. I didn't oblige. The rest of the walk was in silence, besides the constant noise of traffic, and the our shoes hitting the pavement.

We finally arrived to my house and my dad was out side gardening, which was weird, considering the time of the year.

"Hey dad, this is Percy, he's new to the school." He turned around and smiled up at us "Ah making new friends? Glad to see you getting out of the house more." then he stood up and shook Percy's hand. " You should stay for dinner, Annie's cooking."

Percy looked over at me, and I nodded in confirmation. "Uh sure, I don't see why not" My dad smiled at him and went back to gardening. I turned to Percy and he was busy looking at his phone, texting. I watched his swift, slim fingers tapping and sliding across the screen. I didn't even notice when he stopped and looked up at me. "just letting my mom know where I'll be" he smirked at me and I nodded.

We walked into the house and I told Percy to make himself comfy while I cooked.

"I'll just sit here" he said and sat at the counter between the dinning room and kitchen.

I started making Chicken Marsala. It's chicken (obviously) with cooked spignage, cheese, and sautéed mushrooms, that all sat in a brown gravy and cherry . Not to brag but it's my best dish.

"Smells good" Percy said from his seat, as I was finishing it. I thanked him as my dad walked into house and washed his hands. Me and Percy sat at the table, while my dad set it with dishes, and we dug in.

"Mmmm" Percy muttered, and I smiled. It really was a delicious meal. The rest of dinner, was just the clinking of sliver wear and the chewing and swallowing of the food.

We all took our last bites, Percy helped my father clear the table, and I put the remainder of the food into the fridge. By the time we were done, it was already getting dark so my dad offered to take Percy home.

"No thanks, Mr. Chase, I'll just walk." He smiled.

"Alright, if you insist. Annabeth why don't you walk with him?" I tried to hide my smile, and nodded. I grabbed my coat and we headed out of the door.

"That was really good" He said when the front door clicked shut.

"Thanks" I responded, as he led the way to his house. Which was good considering I had no idea where he lived. It wasn't far, but we ended up on his front porch in minutes.

I grabbed his phone from his hand and put my number into it, and I handed my phone to him, while he did the same.

"I'll message you later?" he scrunched up his eyebrows.

_It's too cute when he does that…wait Annabeth.. SNAP OUT OF IT _I shook my head to clear it.

"Okay" I slightly laughed. He lifted his arms as if he wanted to hug me, but quickly put them down and opened the door, and walked into his house.

I stared at the door for awhile and turned to walk home. I breathed in the cool air and cleared my head.

In no time, I reached my house, and ran up the stairs and collapsed into my bed, with my sketch pad and pencils. The best distraction from the crazy day, is to work on my sketches.

I worked into 9 or 10 when I finally put my sketchpad down, and felt satisfied with my work.

"_bloop"_

I had a text from Percy:

_Thanks for an awesome day, good night (: _

I smiled and texted him back:

_Goodnight, Percy._

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it!_**

**_sorry for it being so short... I'll try to make it really long for chapters._**

**_LET ME KNOW IF I MESSED ANYTHING UP_**

**_(I know I haven't gotten into how Percy is "different" like i said in my description of the story... give it time!)_**

**_Critiques are excepted!:)_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night_**

**_xoxoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and stretched out my arms. Saturday. Thank the Gods. I rolled over and picked up my phone off my bedside table.

9:47 AM

I always wake up way too early for the weekends. I sat up reached for my remote and turned on the tv to watch some morning cartoons.

Yes I know I'm 16 years old, _why am I watching cartoons?_ Well because I can. It's not like I could read a book, or draw. It's too early for that.

For an hour I sat there watching cartoon after cartoon until I heard a knock on my door.

"Annie? I made breakfast. You awake?" It was my dad.

"Yeah dad, I'll be down in a bit!" I climbed lazily out of bed and into the shower.

I got out, pulled my wet hair into a loose bun, and threw on clean pajamas. My room was a little messy, my bed unmade, my pencils and sketch books, reading books, and school supplies scattered on the ground. So my OCD kicked in and I just _had_ to clean it all up.

It didn't take too long, because I never let it get too messy. I walked downstairs and I was hit with the smell of bacon and pancakes. _mm. _ I sat down and took a few pieces of bacon, some apple juice and some pancakes. I scarfed them down and by the time I was finished and was relaxing on the couch, I had a text from Percy:

_Any plans today?_

I messaged him back:

_Just planned on sketching and reading today._

He didn't answer for a while, maybe he wanted to make plans,_ I should have just said I had no plans_. I went up to my room and grabbed my sketching supplies out of my closet,again, and laid on my bed and sketched.

It was maybe a half hour deep into my front sketch of the house I started at school, when someone tapped on my door. Dad was probably going to work.

"Come in,dad." I called, and continued to sketch, as he came in and sat on the desk across from me.

"Hey" _wait...that wasn't my dad's voice._ I looked up and Percy was sitting in front of me. I jumped upright and he just smiled, like this was all normal. I continued to look at him bug-eyed. "Surprise, I'm not your dad!" he laughed. "you weren't kidding about doing nothing all day, bum" he laughed again.

"Uhhh yeah. What are you doing here Percy?" I relaxed a little and he came over to pick up my sketch book

"Figured I'd bum it with you today, why do you want me to leave?" He flipped through my sketchbook with wide eyes. It was then that I noticed, he had pj pants on and a hoodie. "Wow" he muttered. "Awesome, Annie, you're awesome" I tried to hide my blush and changed the subject.

"No it's fine, did you want to watch movies or something?" I got up he handed my sketches back, and I put them away.

"Annie I'm leaving for work! You two have to come down, you will _not _be alone with a boy up there!" my dad screamed from down stairs , and Percy chuckled.

I scoffed at my door, _as if my dad could actually see me.._ and grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him down the stairs. When we got down I gave my dad a look, and he just laughed and left for work.

The door closed and I collapsed on the coach, "What do you wanna watch?" I asked Percy as he sat down a few seat cushions away.

"Uhm how about a Disney movie?" he looked over at me an scrunched his eyes brows together, in a curious way.

_Disney Disney...hmmm.._

"We should watch Peter Pan, it's my favorite" I blurted out before I could take it back.. _oops.._ he just smiled at me and nodded curtly. I jumped up and ran upstairs to grab the dvd out of my book shelf and ran back downstairs. As I turned on the tv and set of the movie I could feel Percy's eyes on me the whole time. But when I turned around to sit back down, he wasn't. _Maybe I'm just crazy_.

We watched it from start to finish, and surprisingly he didn't fall asleep. When it finished, and the credits were rolling, I found myself laying on the couch, my head a few inches from him. I jumped up quickly and interlocked my hands.

"Want to watch another movie, or do something else?" I was still fidgeting with my hands, cracking them, and interlocking them and undoing them.

He looked over at me, and thought for a few minutes, "I'll just watch tv, you can work on your sketches?" he suggested. That did sound like a good idea.. I've barely had anytime to work on them. I nodded and ran up the stairs to get my sketch book. When I came back down, Percy was already stretched out on the couch, his long body fitting perfectly in between the sides. I came up behind the couch and leaped over the back and sat on his legs, my feet in his lap, _an advantage of being small. _He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What you were taking up the whole couch." I smirked at him. "So now I'm sitting on you" He laughed and flipped through the channels.

I flipped open my sketch pad to a new page, I decided to work on something different from my front view of a house, it wasn't turning out well. I thought about what I would sketch.. and just let my pencil glide on the sheet. Starting off with a circle and working my way around the slight curvy, strong jaw. The soft curve of the chin. Built but slightly scrawny shoulders and arms. I worked my way to the face, pushing harder on the pencil to get a darker effect, and working on the curly messy black hair, curving it down on the forehead and down the neck. The slight arch of the eye brows. Big wide eyes, the little curve of the nose. The plump lips, with a triangular indent in the top lip. I drew all the little details in, like the ears peeking out of the hair, clothes, muscle details. Then took out my shading tools, and made everything pop out, like it was a real portrait. Without thinking I pulled out the colors, coloring the eyes a beautiful green color, the lips a slight pink. The skin a little tanned but not too much. The black hair and eye brows. Then I decided to color the shirt a light blue.

Feeling satisfied with my work, I looked up at the clock, and I'd been working for an hour and a half. Time really does go by fast when you draw.. I looked back to my picture and gasped.

_I didn't even notice.._ _I drew.. Percy._

Percy noticed and he looked at me curiously, "What's wrong?" Crap. What was I supposed to say ? _"Hey I just creepily drew you for over an_ _hour_?" Yeah I don't think so.

"Nothing, I just...uhm" I stuttered. He jumped up and came to look before I could hide it, and grabbed it from me.

"Don't hide you're work from me, there's no way it could be bad-" He stopped when he looked at the paper. I fidgeted on the couch while he just stared at it. And said nothing. The silence was killing me.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to, I just kinda drew without thinking-"

"It's really good, Annie, really." He cut me off, "Don't apologize." He handed it back to me and smiled, sitting back on the couch, and I put my feet back in his lap.

We sat for a while just watching the silent cartoon, _Tom and Jerry_.

Eventually it ran into lunch, and I suggested we walked to McDonald's. Percy agreed, so I grabbed my keys and a hoodie and we walked out, still in our pajamas. The advantage of where I live, is that everything is relatively walking distance. McDonald's was only about a ten minutes walking distance, but it was in silence.

We got there and we both order burgers and fries, and ate it there. With a booth by the window, I had my feet on the chair, knees against my chest, eating my food, and watching the cars whizzing by. Lost in thought I looked over to find Percy staring at me. I arched my eye brows, as if questioning _what?_

"It's amazing when you do that" he stated, and I continued to look confused. _Do what?_ "When you completely focus on one thing, and nothing can really disturb you, it's like you're brain is wondering over everything, and focusing on every detail you know? It just amazes me" It registered to him what he just said and his eyes widened. "That sounded creepy didn't it?" he frowned.

"No not at all" I quickly said. Then noticed it sounded kind of sarcastic, so I smiled at him. "It was nice" He returned the smile and went back to eating, as did I.

* * *

"I have a swim meet tomorrow, if you want to come" Percy said, when we were walking back from McDonald's.

"Of course" I counted the cracks in the pavement "I promised I would." He then proceeded to tell me it started at six and ended at nine.

We got back to the house, and were sitting in my room _ luckily my dad isn't home, or he'd kill me. Not like we'd do anything. I swear he has no trust in me..._ and Percy had taken out his phone, and we had taken a picture together.

"Could you draw this for me?" He said while he showed me the picture, and it was a cute picture. Surprisingly I looked pretty.."I'd love to hang it in my room you know.." he continued.

I told him I would, but give me a few days. I didn't want the picture to be rough, like the one I drew of him earlier. I wanted to make sure it was smooth, and maybe on a bigger canvas. I was actually excited to draw it.

_"bloop" _ I had a notification, from Facebook?

_Percy Jackson has requested to be your friend._

I accepted and looked up to find him on his phone. I started laughing really hard, and snorted. _Shit, yeah that's real cute Annabeth, snorting! uhg!_ I mentally slapped my self, and covered my face with my hands.

Percy chuckled "That was adorable." _Whoa-_

_"bloop" _another notification.

_Percy Jackson has tagged you in a photo._

Seriously? This kid will be the death of me. I clicked on the link and it was the one we just took, and I hit the like button. I looked up at him and gave him a questioned look, but he was still on his phone. I got up and stood over his shoulders.

"Now what are you doing?" I looked at his screen, and he was cropping the picture.

"Making it my default..problem?" He said jokingly. I took my hands and quickly ran them over his hair, messing it up, and ran to plop on my bed. "Do you really think I care if my hair's messed up" he laughed and got up stalking over to me.

As he got closer and closer, I jokingly screamed "Oh, no! Stranger danger!" and laughed uncontrollably. He pounced on me, tickling my sides, as I laughed and laughed, loosing my breath. After it got to be too much I took my foot and pushed on his chest, with enough force for him to get off, but not too much to hurt him.

My cheeks were hot as were his, and we were both smiling, "I'll get you back!" I said breathlessly.

He gave me a 'Yeah, suuuree' face and said "I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and he walked out.

I waited till I heard the front door close, and smiled to myself, laying back on my bed.

I love hanging out with this kid.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOO~**

**Sorry for missing a day!:( I made up for it though! I made this one reaallyyyy long. Hopefully the next one will be long too! **

**I'll start working on Chapter 4 tonight, so that I can for sure get it up tomorrow.**

**For those of you not keeping track of the days, it's saturday in this story, and the swim meet it on sunday :)**

**hope you guys likeee it:D**

**Have a great day/night**

**xoxoxox**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys SOOOO sorry for missing a day(****_TWO_****! Bad me!)...****_ AGAIN._**

**But I live on the east coast and got hit with Sandy.. so my trick or treating day was moved to Monday ( yesterday) so I was busy getting FREE CANDAAY and tonight is election night so I'm watching my nephew for my sister. Hehhe but I will make up for it, I'll try but I've been very nauseous ,and I'm tired. (A series of unfortunate events eh?)**

**I will really try for you guys though!:)**

**And trust me I'm not making up excuses.**

**Tomorrow for sure!**

**xoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's pretty early, and I got my coffee and breakfast...and I'm writing. Yay :)**

**Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive reviews! They mean so much :)**

**I don't own the characters blah blahhh**

**on to writing :)**

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Music. Music is what I woke up to this morning. Everything was fuzzy and I felt groggy. I opened my eyes, and let the room come to focus.

Wait that's my ringtone..who is calling me at 8 in the morning!

I scrambled up into a sitting position and searched frantically for my phone. I pulled it off the charger and clicked the green button.

"_Hello?_" My voice was raspy.

"Hey sleepy head, rise and shine!" the voice on the other line said. It took me a few seconds to recognize the voice.

"_Percy?_ Do you realize what _time_ it is!" I whisper, screamed into the speaker. "Moron! it's eight in the _morning_ and I'm tired!" I realized I was being harsh but a girl needs her sleep... especially on a Sunday.

"Jeeeeze, grumpy. Go back to sleep then." He sounded hurt, and I sighed. He hung up and I collapsed back onto my bed.

It wouldn't hurt to get a few more hours of sleep, so I passed back out, pulling the covers over my head.

I woke up around 11, naturally this time. I jumped into the shower, and blow dried my hair. Pulled on some clean sweats and jogged down the stairs.

"Ahh look who's awake!" my dad smiled from the couch. I smiled back and grabbed some fruit from the bowl on the counter.

"I'm going for a walk. Okay?" My dad nodded, and I walked out the door, biting into the peach that was freshly washed.

I walked down the street, crossed over the highway, and passed the school. I only walked here once but I knew exactly where to go. Making a left at the Mini Mart and right down this street, the last house in the cul-de-sac. The house was blue, the door and even darker, navy color, and it looks like someone had just planted new, blue flowers in the garden. In the dark I didn't see how blue this house was. _  
_

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Shivering as I waited for an answer. It was surprisingly cold for September. After awhile of waiting, I peered into the window to see if the lights were on, they were, and looked around the house to see that there was a car parked in the drive way.

_Okay..._

I decided to just walk away. I can't believe I walked all the way to Percy's house, for no one to answer.

Half way down the street I heard my name "Annabeth?" I turned around to see Percy standing on the steps in front of his house. I jogged back to his house and stood on the step below him. "Sorry I was in the shower..and my mom's out at lunch with her boyfriend.." I looked up to see him in short sleeves, and his hair soaking wet. And he was shivering.

"Percy go inside you've got to be freezing!" I tried pushing him towards the door, but he didn't budge.

"So now you're being nice to me?" He snapped. I looked up at him, eyebrows scrunched up, giving him a confused look. What's he talking about?

I looked down at my hands, remembering that I was pretty harsh with him this morning.."I didn't mean to, I'm just tired on Sunday mornings.." I felt his hand on my shoulder. His hand was ice cold, so I flinched.

He pulled his hand away and whispered "Sorry bad day.. my uh..." he chocked up a bit "my uh... grandmother passed away this morning.." he finally got out. I looked up at him and he had tears on his face. He shivered "sorry I'm not normally a mes like this-"

I pulled my arms around him in a hug, and whispered "Sorry" he hugged back, and I turned the door nob, pushing him inside, and unlatching from the hug. Feeling kind of awkward, I ran to find the nearest blanket and wrapped him in it. He smiled in response curling up on the couch. He started to close his eyes, so I silently made my way to the door.

"Annabeth?" I turned around and he was sitting up.

"Hmm?" now tapping my fingers nervously on my leg.

"Stay?" He looked so..little. His eye brows curved up in sadness, his face slack with over tiredness. I nodded and he patted the seat next to him, and I came to sit. He looked at me curiously, and laid back down, putting his head on my lap.

At first I was shocked, but I got used to it. So I decided to play with his hair. Curling, his already wavy black hair, around my finger. Running my hands through the knots. His hair dried surprisingly fast, and when it did it was soft. I put my head back and slowly fell asleep, with Percy's head on my lap, and my hand on his head.

When I woke, there was something wet on my leg and there was someone whispering "Shit" over and over. I opened my eyes and I was looked at a wide eyed Percy. I smiled at him.

"What" I said after awhile of him just staring at me.

He scratched his neck and looked at my leg. "I accidently drooled on you" he gave me a cute _oops_ face.

"It'll dry, no worries." He face calmed down a bit. I looked at the clock and it was 4 in the afternoon. _woah we slept for awhile. _"I guess I'll meet you at the school at 6? I told my dad I'd eat dinner with him, he's probably worried that I've been out so long." I lied. I didn't promise to eat dinner with him. But I certainly wasn't showing up for Percy's swim meet in _sweats._

"Uh yeah sure, want me to walk you home?" I got up and shook my head, walking towards the door.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna run home ya know, exercise" I lied again, as he followed me to the door. I quickly hugged him, and he looked a little shocked, and I walked out the door waving. When I got to the end of the street I started running.

That was so awkward we slept for _four hours. _ Together! I only met him days ago, and I'm acting weird. This needs to stop. I don't know what he's doing to me. I am a Daughter of Athena. I cannot let my guard down!

I was so angry at myself that running was no problem, if in this cold weather.

By the time I reached my front door I was out of breath. I sat on my steps and regulated my breathing, watching kids ride past on bikes, and the rare car, strolling through.

I walked inside and my dad was already starting dinner.

I took a detour so, by the time I got home it was a little passed 4:30.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. What took you so long?" my dad said from the stove.

"I stopped at Percy's I said, climbing the stairs to my room.

"Half hour, till dinner" he said as I closed my bedroom door.

I reached into my closet grabbed my supplies and set them on my bed. I hooked my phone up to my printer and I printed out the picture of me and Percy and went back over to my bed, plopping down I sharpened my pencils.

I started with the outlines, the jaw lines, body outline. I did Percy first.

After my first attempted I crumpled the paper and threw it at the wall. _It looks stupid._ This time I started with my face.

_NO!_ I crumpled the paper again and threw it at the wall.

It went that way for awhile until I had a pile of papers on the floor and I finally had the outline of both of our faces. By that time, dinner was made and my dad was calling me downstairs.

So I decided to leave it un-finished. For now.

* * *

**WOOO look at me finishing this chapter in what, 3 hours?**

**UHHGGG 3 hours of writing can give you such a crick in the neck! ahah (see what I did there...hehe Genie) **

**WEEELLL I will start working on Chapter 5 right away!**

**I'm hoping it will be up tonight, so don't fret my lovelies!:)**

**I'm going to make Chapter 5 all about his swim meet.**

**And trust me. This action has started**

**Have a wonderful day!:)**

**xoxoxo**

**P.S PLEASEEE let me know if I make any grammar mistakes! I am way too lazy to re-read my stories. So let me know so I can fix it right away**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Emma- Wait, does Percy know he is a demigod?_**

**Idk is he? That's for me to know, and you to find out.**

_**PERCABETH- Soooo sorry. Hurricane Sandy? Yikes. But, ya love the story! It perfectly captures the feeling of PERCABETH. But you gotta make them kiss! If anyone can kiss, it's them. And make it really dramatic, like their underwater kiss!**_

_**Peace out!**_

**Thanks so much. And we will see! We will see. I hope the hug in Chapter 4, filled the hole of no kiss. Heheh.**

**Thanks again for all the positive reviews! Keeps me going!:)**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Dinner was over so I went back upstairs to change into more presentable clothes. I threw on a green long sleeve shirt with a black scarf, light denim jeans, and black UGGs.

I was a half hour early but I don't think Percy will mind. So I ran out the door, telling my dad "Percy's swim meet, I'll see you later!" He smiled at me as the door closed.

I jogged across the street to the school and into the doors. Making my way down the stairs, the hard bottoms of my boots making a thud on each foot that hit the cement.

I walked into the pool room and stood next to the bleachers, hiding myself to see if anyone was here.

There was a darker looking boy with crutches sitting on a bench near the pool , and Percy, who was in the water. I wasn't eaves dropping.. I was waiting till 6, so I didn't look too much of a creep.. why did I even leave so early. What if he thinks I'm weird. Oh Gods.

_Stop it Annabeth. He's just a person._

Percy dove under the water, he didn't come up for a bit. Probably sitting underwater. I found out girls can't do that cause they have... uh... chests. Weird right? Of course girls would be limited to enjoying sitting on the floor of a pool.

_Wow I need to put my brain to rest._

He was under there for more than a few minutes and sweat started to accumulate on my neck. I looked up and crutch boy was smiling. What if he's drowning! Why is he smiling!?

Shifting from feet to feet, I checked my phone and it was going on six minutes...

seven

_Oh Gods_

eight

_Percy Come up_

nine

_Come on come one_

ten

I ran up to the pool, and screamed "WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE, HELP HIM. HE'S BEEN DOWN THERE FOR TEN MINUTES!"

Crutch boy looked at me with wide eyes, like he just saw Hades himself. _Trust me I know the look, it's happened before... long story.._

He threw his crutch in the water and a minute later Percy burst through, "How long that time, Grover!" He smiled. But 'Grover' was still staring at me with wide eyes. "What man?" Percy climbed out of the pool, throwing a towel on himself. When he finally turned around, his eyes went wide and then he smiled nervously at me. "Hey Annie"

I ran all the way around to him and attacked him with a hug "Oh my gods Percy. I.. I thought you were drowning and I just sat there hiding. I didn't know what was going on! How were you down there so long. Gods are you okay?" I rambled and kept my arms around his waist, looking up at him. His face was kind of red, and his one hand was on my lower back.

I heard Grover in the back whisper "Did she said _Gods?_"

Then I realized how awkward this was, him being half naked, and me hold onto him like a little child. I let go and backed away clasping my hands in front of me. Waiting for answer, I tapped my foot quickly.

"Look now's not the time Annabeth.."I shot him a look _Now's not the time boy I will snap your-_ "Come over later we'll talk okay?" I shook the look off my face, and people started walking into the room, so I quickly got to a bleacher in the front and sat just watched. There was a lot of swimmers, boys and girls, surprisingly. I've never been to any sport meets so I never knew how many people actually _joined_.

Three hours went by and I wasn't really paying attention. I only watched when Percy was swimming. And Gods was he it just beautiful to watch. His swimming was just fantastic, indescribable ya know?

When it was over I sat on the bench with my knees to my chest and my eyes closed. Everyone was in the locker room. And I didn't feel like walking home quite yet so I just sat and listened to the silence.

Until I felt a hand on my knee. I opened my eyes and Percy was smiling at me, "catching some Z's?" he chuckled. I laughed and rested my chin on my knee. "Wanna get going? We can stop at the super market. I'm starving." I nodded and he led me out, and we jogged upstairs. Instead of my two feet, it was four feet, pounding the cement in rhythm to each other.

We walked out the school doors and down the street to Super Market. At night the weirdest people are in here. Luckily none of them stopped to talk to us. In the snack isle Percy was picking out what he wanted which was a lot. Thanks to me, I told him to get a basket. A little girl with black high pigtails and a onesie walked up to me "Is that your boyfriend" She had a big grin on her face.

My face got hot, and I knelt to her level "No, sweetie" I saw Percy's head slightly turned to us, listening, with a smile on his face. "Just friends" I smiled at her.

She giggled, and rolled her eyes "You're pretty" She said, picking up a piece of my curly hair in her tiny hands.

"She is, isn't she?" Percy said, patting the little girls' head. I felt my face flush. The little girl giggled.

"Where are your parents" I asked changing the subject. The little girls face went slack.

"Idunno I'm lost." She looked up at me with her wide blue eyes.

"Let's go to the front desk then" I smiled at her and stood up held my hand out to her. She grabbed my finger and me and Percy walked her to the front of the store and told the front desk lady that the little girl was missing.

"What's you're name hunny" the lady looked up from her computer.

"Hailey" her little voice, barely making it up to our ears. The lady called over the loud speaker speaker that a little girl named Hailey was at the front.

After a few minutes her mom came and the little girl was still holding onto my finger. I patted her head. And she ran to her mom. The mom thanked us a dozen times.

"I'm always looking for babysitters..single mom and everything" She smiled at me. "I'd love it if you guys could do that for me, she seems to love you" Percy and I agreed, and gave her our phone numbers, and we went to go check out Percy's food.

I forced Percy to let me pay for half, considering I'd soo be eating some of the food he got. He handed the lady money and we walked out, heading to his house.

Now that I see hoe cold it is, I find it horribly stupid that neither one of us wore jackets. But in no time we were at his house, and laying on the couch, digging into the junk food.

"So," I said chewing on beef jerky, "tell me."

He looked at me nervously "I- uh I don't know if I can tell you Annie I could get into a lot of trouble.." I glared at him "Give me some time Annie and I swear I'll tell you, pinkie promise" He stuck out his pinkie, and I linked mine in his and we shook our pinkies, on it.

We sat shoulder to shoulder all night, eating food and talking about stupid things like how we didn't want to go to school tomorrow. And the fact that Percy still didn't get any of his papers signed. I rolled my eyes when he said that.

Of course we talked our way into the late night, and he walked me home, the two of us shivering our way to my front door.

"You know you really helped me forget about my Grandmom today. Thanks for getting me through it." He smiled stepping closer to me.

"Uh-" I stammered "No problem"I looked up at him and smiled.

He went back to looking serious, and enveloped me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his back.

We pulled apart, and he looked down at me.

And I was tired of waiting.

I stood up on my tip toes and _kissed _him.

* * *

**OHHHHHH AND I ENDED IT THHHERREEE OOOHHHHHH.**

**I feel like Rick, when I try to come up with good Cliff Hangers heheheehhe.**

**Anyway TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?**

**I must love you guys**

**hehe**

**keep up the positive reviews, loviesss!**

**Have a good night!**

******Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**

******xooxox**


	7. Chapter 6

_PERCABETH: Yeeeaaahhh! They finally kissed! You better make more chapters cause I gotta see what happens! You rock! _

_P.S. You should totally involve Rachel as Percy's jealous old girlfriend !_

_**ooohhhhhhzzz good idea my friend :)**  
_

**Okay so I got this new thing called ZenWriter. My friend Rachel told me to download it, and it is just awesome! I open it and I feel inspired to write a novel! (And then I remember how lazy I am) **

**ANYWAY don't own the characters Rick doess yuuppp**

**Chapter 6 :)**

* * *

Percy responded, by putting his hand on my cheek, and leaning into the kiss.

I pulled away, both our faces hot. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, and walked into my house.

"Goodnight" He said while I held the door open.

"Goodnight" I whispered and shut the door.

I turned around and my dad was staring at me. He didn't just see that did he.. oh Gods please..

"So that's why you've been hanging out with this boy." I felt my face redden more.

"I-Uh. What are you talking about" I forced a straight face. Dad just rolled his eyes and walked away. Phew..

I ran up my stairs and pulled out my sketch pad, continueing my work from the other night. I needed to finish this, so I could finally give it to Percy..

I darkeed the outline of our faces, jaw lines, necks and clothes.

After that I worked on Percy's face. Which was easier than mine, because I've already drawn his. So it made it a lot quicker to draw. After I sketched his face, I moved onto mine. It was tough. Drawing your own face? I've done animals, my family, friends, houses, Mount Olympus.. but never my own face.

It only took me an hour to sketch our faces and hair, and shade it. I'd sharpen everything up tomorrow. It was getting super late, and school was tomorrow.

So I put my sketch on the floor and snuggled up in bed, not caring to shut off the light, or change into comfy clothes.

~The Next Day~

Luckily I had turned on my alarm for 6am, otherwise I would not be getting up right now. Trust me I felt like crap.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Oh Gods. Gross, I hate getting sick.

I put on a pair of sweats, slippers and a hoodie, and threw my hair up in a loose ponytail.

"Morning Sunshine," My dad said when I had made it down the stairs. I mummbled a morning and slowly ate my breakfast, ceral.

I grabbed my backpack from the coat hanger and headed out the door. I had enough time to walk like a slug to school. Walking in the cold after taking a shower, probably made me get sick. And maybe...maybe kissing Percy..

Last night still feels so unreal to me. Expecially becasue I was the one who made the first move... I didn't even know I liked him like that...

Annabeth. Snap out of it.

I'd have to ask Percy if he was sick .. or getting sick.

Speaking of Percy, I got to school and I see him walking with a fire engine red haired girl. Who's that?

I was going to run up to him to walk to home room with him, until she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and quickly started walking again when I realized I was standing in the middle of a busy street.

I walked up the stairs, slowly making my way to my locker. So today is going to be another crappy day. I can just feel it.

Sitting in homeroom, I rested my head on my arm, against the desk, eyes closed, and listening to music. Barely being able to breathe in and out from my nose, I opened my mouth slightly. Being sick really does suck.

Almost to dream land, someone yanks out my headphones, "Excuse me, do not touch me" I said lifting my gray eyes, to green ones. Percy. "Oh hey."

"Hey to you too." His voice was naisily, matching mine.

"That's how I got sick!" I raised my voice an octave.

Percy looked at me like I was crazy. "What from me kissing you?" He said a little to loud, and some people looked over at us. Immediatley you could just hear the gossip spreading over the school now. I groaned. "Hey not my fault some one had me standing out in the cold, with soaking wet hair!" he exclamed.

I snorted."That soo was not my fault. Maybe it was from that other girl you were kissing" He went rigid. I raised my eyebrows in a 'I'm right, and you know it' kind of way.

"Look, Annabeth.." He started.

"That kiss ment nothing, we're just friends, you like her, you don't like me like that, it wan't what it looked like, you guys are just friends?" I ticked of each excuse on my fingers. "I've heard all of them, Pery."

He frowned at me, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right thing to say, which is nothing, he dug himself too deep. "Annie she's an ex-girlfriend. And for some reason when I say 'You're a creepy stalker, we've been done for 2 years' it just goes in one ear and out the other." His eyebrows scrunching up in a concerned and might I add cute way.

"Oh Ex-Girlfriend? Even better" I said leaning my chin on my hand. This is going to be a long day.

He took my face in his hand, and turned it towards him. He stared into my eyes for awhile, and I could feel the stares around the room. I could also feel my face flushing while his stayed composed.

He put his other hand to cup my face, and pulled me to his, our lips meeting in the space. It was almost like we were put under water. I could hear the gasps and the giggles around us, but they were muffled. He pulled away and everything became sharper again, except the thoughts in my head were still under water, swimming for the surface. He gathered his things and headed out of homeroom, disgruntled looking. I took a quick look around the room and everyone was still staring at me. I composed my face, and put my headphones back in drowning out everything. Our first two classes, Percy has ignored me. Not even slightly looked in my direction. And when I went to go to my locker between third and fourth period(A/N: That's just what we call class times) I saw him with that girl again, laughing. So much for him thinking she's creepy.I slammed my locker, causing firetruck to look over, including Percy, and I walked across the hall to the nurse. I could feel their glances burning a hole in my back, until I closed the door. Everything was fuzzy, it always is when I'm mad.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked, and I told her Annabeth.

"Grade?" Tenth I told her.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"I threw up in the bathroom, can you call my dad?" She did, and my dad let me walk home.

She gave me a pass, excusing me from school, and I went back to my locker, where Percy stood with a very annoyed looking fire hydrant. "Annabeth.." I ignored him. and grabbed my homework and stuffed it into my bag.

"Annabeth" He pleaded this time. I closed my locker and started walking down the hall. I heard him sigh with defeat when I got to the stairwell and ran down them, bursting trhough the front doors, and all the way home.

Not once forgetting his face when I ignored him, the upturn of his eyebrows, the slack face, the green eyes dark with worry.

Not once forgetting that this always happens to me.

Everything is always erasable.

Nothing Permanent.

* * *

**WOOOO SOUNDS LIKE A CERTAIN BOOK SERIES RIGHT? *Cough*PercyJacksonAndTheOympians*cough* **

**I meaann whaaattt?**

**anywhooo I hope you liked it, chapter 7 soooooooooooooooooooon, bye :)**

**xooxox**


	8. Chapter 7

BritneyGuerrero: Awesome! I need more! Dx

**And here I am, writing more! :)**

PERCABETH: Ya! Nice chapter! In the next you should totally have Rachel and Percy together, and she comes up to them and starts arguing with him. Then Percy sees Rachel smirking, kisses annabeth and sais, " Sorry Rachel, balh blah blah." awesome!

**HA! I've had an idea like that in my head since I wrote the last chapter... you're psychic my friend ;)**

TrueGrimm: To ALL of your reviews..

**Wow you are quite awesome! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! Actually this is my first time commiting to a story, and doing chapters. I'm working on my writing. Then next I have to work on creating my OWN characters, my OWN ideas, and etc etc. :) But thanks a ton! :)**

Jacksonluver101: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? :(

**Am I as bad as Rick yet? Probably not, but Sorry heheh. Much love! :)**

**OKAY so it's 12am and I could be reading my book, but I'm writing for you guys.**

**Feel the love yet?**

**Well you should.**

**I don't own these characters, blah blah get the point yet?**

* * *

No matter how mad at Percy and that stupid Rudolph the red haired _female dog, _ I still really wanted to finish the drawing.

For some reason when I'm angry, I draw faster. Don't ask me how. Maybe adrenaline? Eventually I found a way to finish it, shaded colored and all, by the time school was over for everyone else.

I decided I couldn't stay in bed all day. No matter how mad or sick I felt. _So_ I grabbed a fleece beenie hat , pulled it over my ears, and walked out the door. Taking a walk in the crisp air, should help me.

Walking aimlessly I made my way to McDonald's and picked up a medium sized thing of fries. As I continued to walk around, I found myself at the park. I sat down on a bench watching little kids screaming and running around, while I at my fries. All I could think about was that there was no way I could I avoid Percy tomorrow. I mean _every class_? The school is out to make my life miserable isn't it. I groaned.

After an hour I deemed it time to start walking again before people start thinking I'm weird. So I got up and walked around the streets again. Some how finding myself at Percy's house to see him and Rachel o his front porch. They both saw me, Percy looked apologetic, and Firetruck just smirked at me.

_I swear I'm going to rip that smirk off her fac_e.

I quickly turned my back and walked away, as her laughter cut through the air. Grinding my teeth, I forced my feet to run a block away.

Sitting on the curb I bit on a clenched fist and screamed. I laid back in the grass, not caring that I was laying in front of someones house, and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

After a few minutes I heard foot steps and staggered breathing. I sat up and saw Red head and Percy. I groaned and got up walking away.

Few feet away I heard Percy scream at the girl "Why do you always have to be up my _ass!_ Back off!" I snickered at him cursing. Then I heard his foot steps behind me, alone this time. His light touch working it's way from my shoulder, to my wrist, and spinning my around to face him. _Rachel_ was standing a few feet back. Looking completely like a tomato, red hair, red face. I snickered at the sight of it.

"Annabeth" he said taking his forefinger under my chin, and forcing me to meet his gaze. I rolled my eyes in response. "I honestly don't know how to get myself out of this one, but I'll figure something out I promise"

Okay so maybe I felt a little bad.. or a lot. Point is, I couldn't take him looking at me with wide green puppy dog eyes.

I could still see tomato Rachel fuming from behind Percy. But I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes, I rested my head on his chest. He folded his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead, and I sighed.

"Gross" tomato squeaked. "Percy anyday now you can come running back into my arms. I'll _always_ be here and I'll _always _be waiting." I unraveled my self from Percy and stomped my way over to her. Saying I was pissed, would be an understatement.

"Look tomato,firetruck, Rudolph haired _nuisance" _I snapped at her, and she still had that stupid smirk on her face/ "I swear to Zeus if you don't walk away I will break every bone i your body" She cackled, which was extremely annoying.

_Anytime now Zeus you can strike her with a lightning bolt. I wouldn't mind_.

"Zeus? What are you some Greek myth crazed person? Ha..Ha" She looked back at Percy "You like _her_ over me? You need to get your brain checked" she put her hand her hip, snapping the gum in her mouth.

"Greek myth freak? ooh you're asking for it" I pulled back my arm to punch her in her freckled face. Inches from her face I felt arms around my stomach pulling me back.

"Calm down" I heard Percy whisper in my ear. I unwrapped his arms from around my waist. And I glared at Rachel and she stared back. It wet of for a few minutes of me staring at her, while I imagined all the ways I could maim her.

Then Percy had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me like a sack. I screamed, and he just laughed.

Carrying me away, I watched Rachel's face dob up and down. Or no, sorry that was me bobbing up and down. Same thing.

Percy carried me all the way home, plopping me on my stairs. After all that craziness it was finally dinner time, and my brain, and grumbling stomach agreed that I wanted food.

Percy chuckled "Should I make dinner, Ms. Chase?" he tried his best to look fancy.

I just laughed at him and opened the front door, plopping on the couch, Percy took himself to the kitchen and started "cooking" when really he just re-heated the spaghetti and gravy. He even served it to me. Gentleman much?

I turned on the tv and we both ate, silently watching.

Since Percy technically made dinner, I cleaned up and we continued to relax. I turned over at him and waited f or him to look over at me. Which didn't take long.

Our faced were inches apart, and I leaned up to kiss him, closing my eyes. And suddenly I met something fuzzy, and hear Percy laughing.

I opened my eyes to find find myself kissing a stuffed bear, that Percy had shoved into my face. I looked up and frowned at him, and he just gave my a smug look, and leaned down to kiss me.

**(A/N: OMG so I drew that scene, and made it into a GIF, and it's just adorablleee! Tell me if you want to see it, I'll post it in a link in my next Chapter :D )**

We pulled away and I pushed slightly on his chest "You're such a dork" I said laying back into the couch.

He rolled his eyes and threw the stuffed bear at my face. And for a few minutes we fought by throwing pillows and such at each other. Well until my dad walked in.

"Hey guys" my dad said, hanging his coat up.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Mr. Chase" Percy looked uncomfortable.

I got up and cleaned up the mess we created, and dad went to his room.

"It's weird," Percy said when I sat back on the couch. I just raised my eyebrows at him. "We've known each other for four days, and I feel like we've been best friends since we were 12"

"Very specific. Twelve? That'd be a long time." I sighed. "But these four days have been really dragged out" ahh... "In a good way" I corrected myself.

We were silent for a few minutes,the tv blaring in the background.

Percy sighed "No secrets?" he held out his pinkie.

_Random..._

"No Secrets." We shook pinkies.

_What's this our new thing now orrr..?_

__"With that said.." He started. "I have something to tell you."

"Me too" I sighed.

I stared at him for awhile. Seeing who would go first. I had to tell him what I was. Where I came from. Well maybe not where I came from

_I mean I was born from my mother's head, not something you tell a person after knowing them for a few days._

I took a deep breath, deciding to go first.

"_I'm a demi-god_" Our voices mixing together, both rushed.

* * *

**WOAAH ENDING IT DUN DUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**what happens? IDK CAUSE I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN IT YETTTT.**

**Can you tell that I've been getting lazy with my writing? **

**Oops:( I'll try to make the chapters better. They suck I know.**

**it's 2am... I must sleep...**

**Goodnight :)**

**xooxox**


	9. Chapter 8

**WOAAAAHHH WHAT A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM.**

**School + babysitting + dealing with anxiety = NO FREE TIME**

**UHG BUT HERE I AM. AND IT'S THANKS GIVING TOMORROW. so I have off, so write write wrriiitttinggg!:)**

**Also I have a good idea!**

**Y'all should gimme ideas for a story(that I'll try to make into a book). and I'll post that on here too.**

**I'm just trying really hard to expand my writing skills. :)**

**LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS IF I SHOULD DO THAT :)**

* * *

Our voices rang through the air. Silence.

We continued to stare at eachother wide eyed...

The Trident tattoo, like the owl tattoo _I_ have on my ankle. The Staying underwater, like _my_ smarts. Can he control the water, like _I_ can beat anyone at a fight?

How did I not know. _How how_.

"Son of Posiedon," I whispered, still gaping at him.

"What are you? Daughter of Aphrodite? Apollo?" his eye brows crunched together.

_Aphrodite? Was that an insult_?

I laughed, loud enough to have to hold my stomach to contain the pain. His face got red "What?" he asked.

"Aphrodite? Really? Am I that dumb?" I finished off my laughs, with cheeks hurting.

"Well I mean have you looked in a mirror lately.." he mumbled, to himself, but I heard.

"Athena," I corrected him. His face relaxed a bit.

"Oh that makes more sense" embarrassment clearly showing on his face.

Now that I know that we are both demigods the consequences for attempting to tell a human that we were demigods, wont be as bad. Maybe none at all, as long as no one figures it out.

But where does it go from here? Do we go on pretending that nothing was ever said? Will we just never speak to each-other?

The silence was killing me. Well what am I supposed to say.. _ show me?_

Maybe...

"Well what can you do?" my words tumbling out before my mouth could shut itself.

He looked at me like I had four heads, and trust me I wouldn't blame him. _What can you do?_ What the heck kinda question is that...

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, _too_ crazy of a night. I could definitely go for some tea right now.

Percy had his eyes focused on me and his one hand, palm open, towards the kitchen, when I had opened up my eyes.

Arching my eyebrows at him, he smirked. Then I was splashed in the face with cold water.

_Did he just.. or did I...what..._

"That's what I can do" his face smug with a '_top that' _look.

"You can control water? This so awesome compared to what I can do!" I'm not one to be envious.. but he could control water, and I could what? fight people?

"And that is?" curiosity in his voice.

"I can draw, I'm excellent at fighting, and I'm smart. Not really that amazing" I said slouching onto the couch.

Percy smiled at me and leaned forward, and as he got closer, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. But I closed the gap myself, pressing my lips against his. His fingers making their way to under my chin, he pulls away and kisses me on my nose.

I laughed "That makes me feel like a little kid."

He smiled at me, and went to open his mouth to say something, but then there was a knock on the door.

Who the hell could that be, this late.

I got up and opened the door to be face to face to a man in a black skimask, and a gun to my temple. A scream escaped from my throat, before I could stop it, and I felt Percy behind me.

I pretended to be scared, and when Percy had the man distracted, I swung my hand into the crook of his shoulder and neck, knocking the gun out of his hand. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the chest, and I tackled him.

Landing with my elbow on his neck, and the gun to _his _temple.

"Who are you" my malicious tone, even scaring me.

"Get off me, _little girl"_ the man said through choked breaths.

_Little girl?_ I dug my elbow deeper into his neck, and he gasped. Then I hit in the perfect place to knock him out, and listened to his breath make a quick escape, then settle.

Standing up, Percy was smiling at me, "_Damn"_ he whispered, tugging on my arm, and pulling me into a hug.

"You know what I could go for?" his voice vibrating in his throat.

"Hmm?" I mumbled into his chest.

"A Jacuzzi" he laughed.

"Well I have one.." I didn't really want to say it but ya know... it just kind of... _happened._

His face went from shock to excitement.

So I took that as we were going in, and I didn't really have a choice. I rolled my eyes, and ran up the stairs to get changed.

I put on a regular bikini.. considering that was all I had, but put a tank top over top.

_This is going to be so awkward._

I started down the stairs and made my way to the backyard, and Percy was already in, shirt off and everything.

_Oh Gods.._

_"Well?_ Get in! It's freezing!" he laughed, as if this was no big deal. When trust me, it was a _BIG_ deal.

I bit my lip, and climbed in, sitting the furthest seat away from him.

"This feels amazing" Percy had his head back, and eyes closed. He looked, peaceful. He peaked open one eyes and caught me staring, so I just awkwardly smiled.

He lifted his head from the edge, and and looked at me seriously, "This isn't making you feel uncomfortable is it?" concern filling his voice.

I shook my head "No," my voice sounded small. Which isn't really normal for me.

"Ya know, what are we going to do with that guy that's crumpled on the ground" Percy said changing the subject.

"No idea, he'll be out for awhile though" I laughed. "There you go again.." sighing I looked away.

"Huh?" he crossed his arms over his chest, defensively.

"That look... you always look at me like... I don't know like-"

"Like.. you're pretty dang amazing?" he finished for me, and I stared at him. He stared back, but eventually I had to look away.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to over think things too much.

Eventually after a long silence we both decided to get out, Percy was of course completely dry. Unlike I, who had to run inside to change into dry clothes.

I came down the stairs, and plopped onto the couch, and Percy sat next to me. It being late and everything, I turned on the tv and we watched whatever came on.

We hadn't really talked much, besides commenting on stupid commercials, or funny parts of the show.

I decided to put my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me, and I found myself dozing off, forgetting my problems. Even the one laying on my front porch. The door was locked, so I'm not too worried about him..

That's how I fell asleep that night, Percy curling my hair around his finger, my head on his shoulder, his head on top of mine.

For some reason this all just seemed too perfect. But for now, I'll enjoy it.

* * *

**HOOOORAAYY I finished. YAY NOW YOU GUYS CAN STOP HATING ME! :D**

**hehehe**

**New chapter SOON, I PROMISE.**

**So Thanksgiving tomorrow!**

**What are you thankful for?**

**my new chapter? heheh just kidding**

**have a wonderful night :)**

**xoxooxxo**


End file.
